


【澈汉】非黑即白（番外两篇）

by onlytobesweet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlytobesweet/pseuds/onlytobesweet
Summary: 1.关于大学毕业为什么要出国2.关于为什么要接手公司
Kudos: 4





	【澈汉】非黑即白（番外两篇）

1.  
当年尹净汉放弃读大学的机会进了公司是崔胜澈没想到的，但他尊重弟弟的选择，于是一个人离开去了陌生的城市。离开尹净汉的日子越久，有些模糊的东西就越清晰，崔胜澈终于察觉自己的依赖感和独占欲早已超过了兄弟的界线。越线是危险的，但他没有办法控制自己，分离时在手机讯息里扮演一个尽职尽责的好哥哥，相聚时却用暗含欲望的眼从背后觊觎。太痛苦了，对彼此都是，只好离得再远一点。

出国深造的三年崔胜澈狠下心一次也没有回去，尹净汉在视频通话里说他冷血他只会笑着和弟弟撒娇，顾左右而言他就是不定归期，挂了电话就一个人躺在床上愣愣地流眼泪。没有用，一切都没有用，和自己七年的对抗也没能抹杀对尹净汉的感情，他终于放弃了，决定毕业就回国。

在接机口看到尹净汉的时候崔胜澈被一股剧烈的鼻酸冲得几乎站不稳，一时间好像他俩都没变，狼狈逃在国外的那几年不复存在。莫名他又想起了尹净汉来他家的那一天，现在我也一无所有了，我把心给你，你能不能给我一个家。就算你拒绝我我也不可能找别人了，只有你。

2.  
崔胜澈回国不久就和父亲进行了一次长谈，他坦白了自己没有接手公司的想法，和崔父说如果尹净汉不要等他老了就找代理人打理。

“你以为那孩子这几年拼了命把所有生意洗白是为了谁，真是读书读野了，人心都不放在眼里。”

他一点都不知道，尹净汉从来都不说。

拒绝了司机一个人把车开得飞快，崔胜澈狠狠咬着牙，用力到脸颊都酸痛起来。尹净汉一开公寓门就被他揪着衣领掼到墙上，“你这些年都干了什么！你为什么不告诉我！”。尹净汉不反抗也不说话，就靠在墙上看他，崔胜澈觉得自己真是混蛋，于是喉咙里噎得发痛也再吐不出一个字。

明明是想和尹净汉大吵一架的，让他认错让他后悔让他承诺以后再也不做危险的事，但话一出口崔胜澈就没出息的红了眼，就像他在国外的无数个夜晚一样。他把头埋在尹净汉的锁骨上，眼泪烫得人心慌，弟弟伸手温柔地抚摸他的后脑，“我不是没事吗，听你爸的，回来接手公司吧”。

崔胜澈真的要气死了，他猛地抬头吻上弟弟的嘴唇，一边用力吮碾一边咬牙切齿的问他：“你知道我有多恶心吗？！我不配你为我玩命”。尹净汉抬手推开他，用袖子轻轻地给他擦眼泪，崔胜澈偏头去躲，不愿意在弟弟面前露出狼狈的样子，但眼睛还是一瞬不瞬地盯着他，毕竟可能是最后一次离尹净汉这么近了。

“你和你爸真是亲父子，你爸比你强，给我东西之前先问问我想不想要，你呢，崔胜澈”，尹净汉不叫他哥了，“你是不是真的没有心才能一走这些年”。两个人大男人在狭窄的门口纠缠，崔胜澈的后脑勺咚的一声磕到地上也顾不上疼，只知道抱紧了弟弟不让他主动贴上来的嘴离开，直到两个人气都喘不匀才松开手，任尹净汉撑在头顶居高临下地看着他。

“明天就给我来公司上班。”

“不行，明天要搬家，公寓钥匙给我一把。”


End file.
